Who The Artist?
by ZerlinLithaDeer
Summary: Exo itu juga punya tuhan jadi aku gak bakalan aneh-aneh. heheh... maaf kalau ff ini jelek karena aku naru pertama kali but ff.Semoga banyak yang suka "Happy Reading ;)"
1. Chapter 1

Who The Artist? (Chapter 1)

At Kim Junmeyon House,6 AM

"Suho ah..."Panggil seorang Namja separuh baya dengan pakaian yang sangat cool "ayo bangun!"

"males appa!"Teriak Namja dengan nama Kim Junmeyon tapi,biasa dipanggil Suho

"ayo,appa sama umma mau pergi nih!"

"appa sama umma kan bisa tinggalin aku..."

"gak bisa,udah cepet bangun"Perintah appa Suho sambil menarik Selimut yg dari tadi dikenakan oleh Suho

"Huh!"dengus Suho

Dengan perasaan terpaksa Suho harus menuruti perintah tau walupun dia tidak bangun appanya tidak akan marah besar kepadanya ya... tidak seperti Orang Tua lainnya Suho harus selalu diperhatikan karena kalau tidak pasti tingkahnya tidak akan sesopan umma dan appanya sendiri.

Dengan wajah kusut sekali dia segera mandi dan beberapa menit kemudian dia telah selesai dengan rutinitasnya itu Suho menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama orang tuanya.

"Suho ah!"panggil seorang yoeja dengan wajah yang berseri-seri "ayo makan!"

"iya umma"kata Suho datar sambil duduk di kursi makan

"ini!"kata appanya sambil memberikan sebagian Ramen untuk Suho

"ne appa..."

"..."

"udah ayo dimakan!"Perintah umma Suho

"cita-citamu menjadi apa Suho ah?"tanya appanya tiba-tiba

"citaku-citaku?"tanya Suho balik bertanya

"ne"

"jadi penyanyi appa,waeyo?"

"apakah kamu benar-benar ingin menjadi penyanyi?"

"iya appa,itu sudah menjadi cita-citaku dari kecil..."

"ohh... kalau begitu kamu harus giat berlatih"

"ne appa... "

"dan kalau kamu udah jadi penyani... kamu jangan sombong ya"ingat umma

"ne umma,aku tidak akan menjadi sombong kok!"

Suho segera menghabiskan sisa ramennya,setelah itu dia pamit kepada umma dan appanya untuk jalan-jalan.

"appa umma?"panggil Suho

"ne Suho ah,waeyo?"Tanya appa dan umma Suho berbarengan

"bolehkan aku berjalan-jalan?"tanya Suho hati-hati karena biasanya dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah kecuali di halaman rumah.

"hmmm..."desah appa Suho

"ayolah appa umma,kan aku sudah besar?"pinta Suho "dan aku sekarang aku sudah Junior High School dan sudah mau naik ke Senio High School..."

"baiklah appa sekarang memperbolehkan kamu untuk keluar tapi,jangan keluar dari kota seoul!"jawab App Suho agak tajam

"ye... Gamsahamnida Appa umma!"Pekik Suho girang

"ceonmaneo Suho ah.."Jawab Umma Suho sambil tersenyum tipis

Suho segera beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya dan langsung melesat ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka karena tadi ada pembantunya Suho yang membiarkan pintu itu terbuka.

Dia sangat kegirangan sekali karena telah diperboleh untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke luar.

di otaknya dia sangat ingin pergi ke mall dan juga ke Seoul orang-orang yang telah pernah pergi ke Seoul Tower pasti sangat bosan untuk datang ke sana lagi,Tetapi bagi Suho tidak karena dia belum pernah sama sekali ke Seoul Tower Ya... walaupun pada saat dia masih kecil sudah pernah ke Seoul Tower... Dia sudah lupa semuanya.

Saking girangnya tanpa sengaja dia telah menabrak seorang namja yang agak lebih rendah darinya dan juga lebih gendut segera berdiri agar bisa membantu seorang namja yang barusan dia tabrak walaupun begitu Suho juga agak malu akan kelakuannya tadi yang sangat aneh gara-gara tidak tau akan pergaulan di luar rumah dan juga tentang Seoul Tower.

"maafkan aku..."kata Suho sambil membantu namja yang tadi telah ia tabrak

"gwenchana... maafkan aku juga tadi aku tidak terlalu melihat kamu"katanya namja itu sambil membersihkan jasnya yang agak terkena debu

"maafkan aku sekali lagi"kata Suho

"gwenchan hyung,oh ya... ngomong-ngomong kalau aku boleh tau siapa namamu?"tanya hyung itu dengan matanya yang lama-lama makin melebar

"ohh... namaku Kim Jonmeyon panggil aja Suho,kalau kami sendiri siapa?"tanya Suho sebari mengajak Hyung tadi untuk mencari tempat duduk di taman terdekat

"namaku Do Kyungsoo,panggil saja D.O atau Kyungsoo"Jawabku namja itu yang ternyata bernama D.O sambil tersenyum lebar

"nama yang bagus"puji Suho

"gomawo,namamu juga bagus"D.O balas memuji

"Kalau boleh tau ya D.O kamu lahirnya kapan?"Tanya Suho lagi

"12 Januari 1993,kamu sendiri?"tanya D.O

"ohh kalau aku 22 may 1991,berarti aku lebih tua darimu,iya kan?"

"hehehe... iya dan aku akan memanggil kamu Suho hyung,gwenchana kan?"

"gwenchana D.O ah!"

"hyung mau kemana?"

"hmmm... aku mau ke Seoul Tower,waeyo?"

"ohh... tujuanku juga ke sana!"

"tetapi,kenapa kamu arahnya beda?"

"tadi aku sebenarnya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di studio,tetapi karena aku tidak hati-hati akhirnya aku menabrak hyung..."

"ohh... kamu ngapain dari Studio?"

"cuma coba-coba buat lagu tapi,gak jadi heheh..."

"kamu suka nyanyi?"

"iya,waeyo hyung?"

"gwenchana... kesukanku juga suka sama dengan kesukaan kamu"

"hyung suka nyanyi juga?"

"ne..."

"pengen jadi penyanyi?"

"hmmm..."

"ne?"

"ne tapi,masih bingung"

"ohhh... kapan-kapan mau ke studioku gak hyung?"

"hmmm... boleh-boleh aja tapi..."

"tapi apa hyung?"

"gak boleh..."

"gak boleh sama siapa?"

"sama appa dan umma..."

"ohh... kalau gak boleh aku aja yang ke rumah hyung!"

"oh ya?!"

"iya!"

"makasih ya udah nyempetin ke rumah hyung"

"sama-sama hyung,ya udaha ayo kita ke Seoul Tower!"ajak D.O sambil berdiri

"yuk!"kata Suho ikut berdiri

Suho segera mengikuti akhirnya dia mempunyai teman juga karena dia dulu tidak bersekolah di sekolah biasa,tetapi dia mengikuti home schooling yang sangat dibenci tidak tau kenapa dia selau di manja padahal dia sudah besar dan juga mempunyai saudara sepupu,apakah karena kelakuannya?ya bisa jadi karena dia selau membuat keonaran sempat dulu dia mengikuti sekolah di luar rumah,tetapi tanpa segaja Suho melakukan keonaran yang bikin pusing semua gurunya dan itu juga terjadi selama 1 bulan dan akhirnya appanya memutuskan Suho untuk keluar sekolah dan mengadakan home schooling dirumahnya.

Sementara itu D.O juga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri seperti kontes menyanyi,mengerjakan pr,belajar dan yang paling utama adalah tentang Hyungnya 'Suho'.Dia sangat bingung dengan kelakuan Suho yang seperti tidak tau akan dunis luar padahal kalau dilihat dari tampang yang keren darinya,tetapi masa dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Sungguh aneh!"batin D.O

"apakah ada yang salah?"tanya Suho yang sepertinya Tau apa yg D.O pikirkan

"Gwenchana hyung!"Kata D.O agak kaget

"benarkah?"Tanya Suho memastikan

"ne hyung"jawab D.O

bagi D.O perkataanya Suho juga sangat Aneh karena baginya perkataanya Suho lebih dewasa dari pada begitu D.O juga harus menghargai itu karena baginya Suho pasti dibesarkan di keluarga yg lebih kaya darinya dan Suho tidak diperbolehkan mengetahui dunia luar.

"Yuk kita masuk ke dalam!"ajak D.O yang masih agak linglung

"ne D.O sshi..."kata Suho sambil mengikuti D.O masuk ke dalam Seoul Tower

Suho segera mengikuti D.O yang sudah agak jauh di Suho Seoul Tower itu sangat menarik,tetapi kalau bagi D.O seoul Tower adalah tempat yang sangat membosankan.

"Suho hyung.."Panggil D.O

"ne,waeyo?"tanya Suho

"hmmm... sebelumnya hyung pasti belum pernah ke sini ya?"Tanya D.O hati-hati

"ya.. memang karena aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah"Jawab Suho jujur

"kenapa hyung tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah?"tanya D.O lagi

"karena... tingkah lakuku"

"maksud hyung?"

"aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar karena tingkah lakuku yang tak karuan..."

"jadi... cuma gara-gara tingkah laku hyung?"

"ne"

-TBC-

maaf kalau ffnya jelek karena ini baru pertama kali saya membuat ff :)


	2. Who The Artist Chap2

Who The Artist? (Chapter 2)

'Everything Will Be Okay'

South Korea,Seoul Tower,unknown time

"apakah hyung berkecil hati?"tanya D.O lagi

"ya sebenarnya aku juga berkecil hati tetapi aku harus tetap tegar"jawab Suho

"oh ya hyung pernah mencoba kabur?"

"kabur?"

"i.. i.. iya.."

"hmmm... pernah sih..."

"be... berapa kali?"Tanya D.O bibging karena baginya Suho hyung adalah orang yang sangat pendiam

"eng... kalau tidak salah 4 kali..."

"hah?!"Kata D.O kaget

"waeyo?!"sekarang Suho juga ikut-ikut kaget

"gwenchana hanya saja..."

"hanya saja apa?"

"bagiku hyung itu orang yang pendiam jadi aku kira hyung tidak bakal kabur sampai 4 kali"

"tadikan udah hyung bilang kalau hying itu nakal"

"bagiku tidak!"

"ohhh..."

Kring..Kring!

"maaf hyung ada sms"kata D.O sambil membuka hpnya

"gwenchana D.O ah..."

Ternyata mengesms D.O adalah Byun Baekhyun atau Biasa dipanggil Baekhyun itu

ini dia pesannya:

'To:D.O/Kyungsso

From:Baekhyun/Baekki

Kyungsoo ah... sekarang kamu di mana?nanti aku jemput soalnya kita adal latihan!

Replay please :)'

Setelah D.O membaca sms dari Baekhyun akhirnya dia mebjawabnya sambil toleh kanan-kiri biar Suho hyung tidak melihat dan ternyata Suho sudah melihat sms dari baekhyun karena Suho sedari tadi sudah mengikuti.

"dari temen kamu ya?"tanya Suho sampai D.O kaget dan hampir saja melemparkan hpnya ke muka Suho.

"Ehh... eh iya"jawab D.O salting

"aku ngaketin kamu?"tanya Suho lagi dan kali ini D.O benar-benar ingin melemparkan hpnya ke mukanya Suho saking Marahnya karena dia lupa harus mengreplay apa ke Baekhyun.

"gak kok... gak,ku kira tadi hyung muter-muter..."lata D.O sambil mengetik kembali untuk mengreplay smsnya Baekhyun.

"udah dari tadi"kata Suho males

"ohh.. cepet banget?"

"ya iyalah... kalau sudah balas nanti kita langsung turun aja..."

"wokey (mengacungkan jempol)"

D.O segera cepat-cepat meng replay sms dari Baekhyun kalau gak pasti Baekhyun akan ngambek lamaaaaa... banget! [alay ya (?)]

author bocorin ya D.O tadi nulias apa hehe...

To:Baekhyun

From:D.O/Kyungsoo

aku lagi di seoul towe bareng temen aku jadi kamu tunngu aja di rumahku ok!

itu To The Stories.

"Ayo Suho hyung!"ajak D.O

"udah selesaiii?"tanya Suho yang wajahnya agak kusut entah habis apa dia.

"udah.. lho hyung waeyo?"tanya D.O yang merasa kalau Suho itu lagi BadMood [padahal tadi ceria-ceria aja (?)]

"gwenchana... cuma bosen aja"jaeab suho basa-basi

"bener?"

"ne"

"cius?" [alay lagi deh... hehehe...]

"neeee"Kata Suho mulai jutek

"miapa?"Tanya D.O lagi [ini deh.. kena virus alay]

"udah.. lo kok kepo amat?!"[asek... pake kata lo]Kata Suho frustasi,ya baginya D.O itu terlalu kepo and alay.

"sorry-sorry,ya udah yuk!"ajak D.O sambil narik tangannya Suho tapi menepisnya

"gak usah..."kata Suho linglung

"ne"

D.O dan Suho segera menuju lift untuk bisa kembali ke sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing,D.O sedang chat dengan hyungnya (Baekki/Baekhyun)entah apa aja yang mereka Suho?yah... dia sangat frustqsi karena dia itu tub udah bosen nungguin Donsaengnya yang dari tadi bingung mau replay apa ke Baekhyun (tapi,disini ceritanya Suho gak tau)Entah... kenapa moodnya langsung berpindah dengan cepat padahal sebelum dia mau ke Seoul Tower and ketemu with D.O dia tadi udah seneng banget.

Setelah lift sudah bergenti di lantai paling bawah dan pintu lift langsung terbuka akhirnya Suho dan D.O keluar dari lift tanpa omong-omongan tepat pada saat itu Baekhyun datang untuk menjemput D.O.

"Hai Dio!"panggil Baekhyun alay.

"lho... kan tadi aku suruh tunggu di rumahku?"tanya D.O bingung.

"enggak jadi... soalnya tadi 1 arah akhirnya langsung kesini aja"jawab Baekhyun

Suho semakin frustasi karena tidak bisa labgsung pulang dan juga dia dikacanggin sama Dongsaengnya sendiri.D.O sih... tidak begitu memperhatikan Suho karena dia masih bercakap-cakap dengan Baekhyun, tetapi Mata Baekhyun dari tadi saat sudah masuk ke Seoul Tower tetap terarah lurus ke mata Baekhyun dan itu juga membuat Suho makin kenapa dari tadi Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan tajam apakah dia iri?merasa tersaingi or cemburu kalau D.O deket-deket ama Suho?[idiihh... jangan cemburu dong Baekki... kan cuma temenan aja bukan pacaran (?)] dan setelah agak lama bercakap-cakap dengan D.O akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya siapa Suho sebenaranya.

"DiO ah..."panggil Baekhyun

"ne... baekhyun hyung,waeyo?"tanya D.O

"siapa dia?"tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Suho yang mukanya makin lama makin kusut.

"oh... ya aku lupa belum ngenalin hyungku hehehe.. Dia Kim Joonmeyon panggil dia Suho hyung karena dia lebih tua dari kita"kata D.O panjang lebar [bagi author sih gak panjang lebar]

"ohhh... tahun berapa lahirnya hyung?"tanya Baekhyun agak hati-hati karena takut kena damprat dari Suho

"1991"jawab Suho singkat

"ohhhh... kalau aku Byun Baekhyun panggil aja Baekhyun or Baekki"kata Baekhyun

"okay,pulang yuk udah bosen!"kata Suho makin frustasi [sabarlah...]

"Bentar Hyung... hyung tidak mau ikut kita dulu?"tanya D.O

"ngapain ikut kalian?"Tanya Suho

"Hmmmm... kami mau latihan nyanyi"kata Baekhyun

"lha iya terus kenapa?!"Kata Suho semakin terbawa emosi

"kan Hyung suka nyanyi jadi ikut kitq aja"Ceramah D.O

"hyung suka nyanyi?"tanya Baekhyu

"ayolah hyung"dan sekarang D.O dan Baekhyun benar-benar mrmbuat Suho semakin melontar kata-kata yang sangat banyak dan membuat Suho ingin menyumpal kedua mulut mereka dengan kursi-kursi yang ada di Suho ingin menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua yang dilontarkan secara bertubi-tubi atau menunggu mereka saja sampai berhenti berbicara?pilihan yang tidak memuaskan (?).

Sedangkan D.O dan Baekhyun,mereka tetap saja tidak berhenti bertanya terus [ya... walaupun tadi D.O sudah tanya ke Suho tapi sepertinya dia belum puas]Entah bisa dibilang Sebagai Duo Kwek-kwek [kenapa author membahas itu ya? sudahlah kita kembali saja ke cerita]dan akhirnya keputusan Suho adalah meninggalkan mereka secara diam-diam [Suho jadi Spy deh..].

Tapi,walaupun Suho menjauh secara diam-diam ternyata D.O dan Baekhyun ada di belakangnya dan memanggil-manggil seperti ibu menyuruh anaknya makan dengan gaya slow motion (?).

"Suho hyung!tunggu kami!"Teriak D.O dan Baekhyun berbarengan sampai membuat telinganya Suho ... karena Suho tidak ingin membuat keributan akhirnya Suho berhenti saja dan membiarkan D.O dan Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"mau kemana sih Suho hyung?"tanya D.O

"Kalian tuh cerewet banget sih!"Kata Suho kebawa emosi lagi

"... maaf-maaf deh hyung..."pinta Baekhyun mendahului D.O

"ne hyung..."Sekarang D.O yang meminta maaf

"huh!"Dengus Suho [Bisa-bisa nanti Suho galau dan bisa-bisa nanti D.O sama Baekhyun dimakan (?)]

"Hyung maafin kami gak?"tanya Baekhyun sok unyu-unyu dan membuat Suho ingin segera menamparnya.

"..."Suho hening

"hyung denger gak pertanyaanku?"tanya Baekhyun lagi

"..."Suho hening lagi.

"hyung... hyung kenapa kok diem terus?"tanya D.O

"gwenchana D.O ah..."kata Suho sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri."kalian mau nanya apa sebenarnya?"

"eng... kami mau ngajak Suho hyung untuk latihan menyanyi bareng kami"terang D.O

"di mana?"tanya Suho lagi

"di rumahnya D.O ah.."kata Baekhyun rebutan dengan D.o [hadeh... memang kelakuan mereka berdua seperti anak kecil]

"sudah berhenti bercandanya... hyung sih mau-mau aja tapi,hyung harus nganterin appa dan amma dulu ke bandara"jelas Suho

"ya udah.. hyung anterin saja orang tua hyung terus nanti hyung kembali lagi.."kata Baekhyun.

"eh... aku punya usul gimana kalo kita latihan aja di rumah Suho hyung?"usul D.O [tumban dia pintar? tapi, D.O kan memang pintar? (abaikan saja ini)]

"boleh-boleh aja..."kata Suho lesu [kenapa jadi lesu?frustasi lagi ya?or males kalau misalnya rumahnya diacak-acak sama Duo Kwek-kwek,eh?]

"jangan lesu gitu dong hyung!"semangat Baekhyun"semangat dong!"

"iya-iya.. yuk cepetan nanti orang tua hyung ngomel-ngomel"Ajak Suho

"baik hyung!"kata D.O dan Baekhyun semangat.

-TBC-

Hehehe.. akhirnya bisa juga sampai chapter 2 and Bagiku Chapter 2 ini gak terlalu kocak and seru soalnya pada saat nulis chapter ini lagi gak bisa mikir.

okay sama seperti chapter yang udah baca ff ini tinggalkan coment ya!


	3. Who The Artist?

Who The Artist? (Chapter 3)

'Si Kaya dan Si Penyanyi'

D.O dan Baekhyun segera mengikuti Suho yang lama-lama langkahnya semakin cepat karena Suho sudah muak dengan Duo Kwek-Kwek [ehh... masih ada ternyata] dan juga dengan dirinya sendiri karena telah salah memilih teman.

Si Duo Kwek-Kwek tidak terlalu mengenal Suho secara pribadi jadi... ya gak papa kalau mereka nyocot terus... and... hayo siapa yang tau... ya... mengerjaiin D.O mencoba untuk melihat Suho hmmm... Perfect and Handsome dan tiba-tiba D.O melihat ke arah Baekhyun mmmmm... Does not Perfect and not Handsome [geje abal-abal hahaha].D.O sibuk berpikir apakah dia harus memilih Suho sebagai Couplenya or Baekhyun? inilah pilihan yang sulit bagi D.O [kalau Author sihhh... lebih milih Baekhyun hehe..].D.O mencoba melihat lagi ke arah Suho bagi D.O Suho itu lebih cool walaupun Culun (?) dan D.O melihat lagi ke arah Baekhyun baginya Baekhyun itu juga unyu [kayak Author (kepedean hahaha)]tapi,kalau udah happy banget behhhh... kayak Sapi kesurupan (?).Tiba-tiba Suho menyadari kalau dirinya dari tadi telah diperhatikan oleh D.O.

"waeyo liat-liat?"kata Suho sinis [entah kenapa]

"ehhh... gwenchana Suho hyung"kata D.O agak Salting

Hening pikirannya mereka telah melayang kemana tapi,yang jelas D.O lagi memperahatikan Suho dan Baekhyun Sedangkan Suho dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikiran ,setelah itu mereka telah sampai di depan Rumah Suho.D.O dan Baekhyun melongo sampe-sampe hampir ada lalat yang mau masuk ke dalam mulut mereka dan Author sendiri tau apa yang diomongkan oleh Lalat 'Wih... ganteng-ganteng melongo lebar aku masuk aja ah... ke mulutnya (?)'.

Suho yang melihat para Donsengnya melongo lebar segera menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

"ayo masuk,awas nanti lalat masuk!"Kata Suho mengigatkan

heniiiing...

"ayo!"ajak Suho

tidak yang menjawab dan mengikuti Suhooo... [sabar Suho]

"hello,kok pada melongo?"tanya Suho dengan efek sunyi sampe-sampe tukang bubur yang lewat langsung nabrak sampah.

"hey! jangan pada melongo rumah kayak gini tuh biasa"Teriak Suho sambil narik D.O dan Baekhyun tapi,usaha Suho gagal karena mereka berdua sepertinya udah jadi patung pancoran eh.. kok jadi ke Indonesia padahal ini di Korea?.Abaikan saja ini.

"gook... gook... gook!"

"a... apa itu?"tanya Baekhyun terbuyar dari lamunannya

"anjinglah mau apa masuk!"ajak Suho yang keseribu kali [hehe... author males ngitung jadi ditulis aja yang keseribu.

"ya udah,Dio ah?"panggil Baekhyun

"wihh! rumah hyung gede banget!"Teriak D.O sampe-sampe Suho mau nendang Baekhyun

"iya... !"

"Ne.. Suho hyung!"Kata D.O dan Baekhyun bebarengan tapi,sesaat Suho menatap tajam ke arah entah kenapa.

"Appa amma!"panggil Suho

"oh.. Suho oppa!appa sama amma sudah pergi 10 meniy tadi"kata Donsaengnya Suho

"ohhh.. kamu habis kemana?"tanya Suho

"habis beli buku,oppa.. siapa itu?"tanya Donsaengnya Suho sambil menunjuk D.O dan Baekhyun.

"ohhh... ini temen baru Aku namanya yang ini (nunjuk D.O)D.O or Dio or Kyungsoo terserahlah kamu mau manggil apa kalau yang ini Baekhyun (nunjuk Baekhyun)

"ohh... hi Dio oppa!hai Baekhyun oppa!"sapa Donsaengnya Suho

"hai juga..."kata D.O terpotong

"panggil aja kim"kata Suho

"pake nama depannya?"Tanya Baekhyun

"ne"jawab Suho

"Hai juga kim!"sapa D.O dan Baekhyun

"oppa tadi habis dari mana?"tanya Kim

"dari Seoul Tower,waeyo?"tanya Sujo

"gwenchana oppa cuma tanya aja"jawab kim "aku ke kamar dulu ya oppa"

"ne kim!"jawab Baekhyun

"ayo ke kamarku!"ajak Suho

"kamar hyung di mana?"Tanya D.O

"di atas"jawab Suho sambil naik tangga

"rumah hyung bagus banget!"puji Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Suho dan D.O yang sudah naik ke tangga

"gomawo Baekhyun ah"Kata Suho berterima kasih

"kalau kim tidur di mana?"tanya D.O lagi

"di atas dan kamarnya persis di samping kanan kamar hyung"jawab Suho sembari membuka pintu kamarnya karena telah sampai di lantai atas dan sekali lagi setelah pintu kamare Suho sudah terbuka D.O dan Baekhyun kembali melongo [hadeh... Pingin dimasukkin lalat lagi ya?keterlaluannnn] dan saat itu juga Suho segera menutup pintu kamarnya karen takut kalau D.O dan Baekhyun kesurupan.

"kok di tutup sih oppa?"tanya Kim yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Suho.

"kok kamu ada di sini? kan kamarmu di sebelah?"tanya Suho

"gwenchana oppa,jawab pertanyaanku dong"pinta Kim

"kamu tadi tanya apa?"tanya Suho lagi

"hadehhh... oppa kok lupa sih kan tadi kim tanya kenapa oppa tutup pintunya?"tanya Kim agak kesel

"gwenchana cuma biar mereka berdua gak melongo

"huh..."desah D.O pelan tapi,terdengar oleh Suho.

"waeyo D.O ah?"tanya Suho

"gwenchana Suho hyung... kok di tutup sih hyung?tanya D.O

"ne hyung!"kata Baekhyun ikut-ikut

"kalian berdua dari tadi melongo aja! ada apa sih dengan rumah hyung?"kata Suho frustasi [astagaaa... dari tadi frustasi terus...]

"gak ada apa-apa cuma kaget aja.."kata Baek

"kaget kenapa?"Tanya Suho lagi

"karena rumah hyung gede banget!"Kata D.O

"kalian tadi kan sudah bilang!"Teriak Suho karena kesal "udah kim sekarang masuk ke kamarmu sekarang!"Perintah Suho

"ne oppa..."kata kim sambil masuk ke kamarnya

"udah ayo masuk,gak usah pake melongo nanti aku suruh makan lalat lho!"kata Suho sambil membuk pintu kamarnya sudah bibilang oleh Suho tetap saja mereka melongo sambil mengikuti Suho masuk kamar [alay banget ya?].

Di dalam kamar Suho sudah tersusun sebuah ranjang yang Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlau kecil nan elegan [yang ternyata dirapikan oleh Kim] dan juga perabotan lain yang juga sudah tersusun sana juga terpajang foto keluarga 'Kim' dan Bagi BaekSoo Foto itu sangat kerennn.

"Gwenchana kan kalau kita latihan di kamarku?"tanya Suho

"ohhhh... Gwenchana hyung"Jawab D.O

"ne.."kata Baekhyun

"apakah hyung punya studio?"tanya D.O

"punya tapi,sudah gak dipake lagi dan sekarang pasti sudah kotor bangettt"jawab Suho sok (?).

"ohhhh..."Kata BaekSoo sambil membentuk mulut menjadi huruf 'O'.

"gamsahamnida sudah diperbolehkan latihan di sini"Kata D.O berterima kasih

"chonmaneo Dio Ah"kata Suho "kalian latihan dulu aja... aku mau ke kamar Kim dulu"

"ne hyung"Kata BaekSoo

Suho segera meninggalkan BaekSoo di apa yang dia lakukan di kamarnya Kim Sedangkan BaekSoo mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling di kamar Suho,Tetapi saat D.O melihat foto yang berada di atas meja dekat ramjangnya Suho D.O berteriak kesetanan.

"AKHHHH! IS SO HANDSOME!"Teriak D.O sampai membuat Baekhyun tersandung kelereng (?).

"EH! DIO KAMU KENAPA?!"Tanya Baekhyun sambil jatuh dengan gaya Super Man yang mau terbang.

"YOU SEE IT?He IS SO HANDSOMe!"Teriak D.O sambil menunjukkan foto yang tadi membuat dirinya berteriak

"Siapa itu?"kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usapa kepala yang kebentur lantai [kasiaaa baekkiiiii]

"Dia Suho hyung masa kamu gak kenal sih?"tanya D.O masih berseri-seri

"Beda amat?!"Kata Baekhyun

"ya iyalahhhh..."

"Culun tuhhh anak di fotooo"

"ehhhh... hyung bilang Culun?!"kata D.O dengan mata yang berapi-api [virus alay dehhh...]

"ne,Waeyo?"tanya Baekhyun bingung

"masa hyung gak lihat sih,Dia tuh GANTENG BANGET!"

"ganteng dari mananya bagiku tuh culunnn bangettt [virus alay menyerang Baekkie jugaaa...]

"HUHH!"Dengus D.O

"udah taruh aja fotonya kalau misalnya Suho dateng..."

D.O segera menaruh kembali lagi foto itu dan saat itu Suho keliahatan batang apakah D.O masih beseri-seri atau tidak,tetapi

kalau dilihat dari mukanya sih udah enggak lagi.

"maaf lama... aku tadi masih telepon sama umma"kata Suho minta maaf

"gwenchana Suho hyung"kata BaekSoo

"tadii kata Kim bilang ada yang teriak kalau aku boleh tau siapa ya?"tanya Suho

DEGG...

'ternyata Kim mendengarnya dan dia memberitahukannya kepada Suho hyungg... habislah riwayatku iniii!'erang D.O dalam hati dan D.O melihat tatapan mata Baekhyun yang mengatakan 'Ini semua salahmu Dioo!',tetapi akhirnya yang berbicara adalah Baekhyun.

"gwenchanaa kok hyung cuma tadi ada cicak yang lewat terus D.O kaget dan langsung berteriak heheheee..."jawab Baekhyun terkekeh dan Akhirnya D.O bisa tenag jugaa.

"iya hyung tadi ada cicak lewat nagetin aku hyung"Kata D.O mebambahi dan segera melihat ke arah Baekhyun sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya yang artinya makasih atau yang lainya.

"ohhh... aku kira ada apa... hehe..."kata Suho terkekeh juga

"ya udah ayo kita latihan!"ajak Baekhyun

"okay"kata KyungSu

-TBC-

haha... maaf kalau ff ini rada-rada aneh and alay karena aku gak bisa kosentrasi gara-gara diganggu adekku hehehe...

Dan jangan lupa seperti biasa tinggalkan coment ya!

'HAPPY READING' :)


	4. Who The Artist? Chap4

Who The Artist? (Chapter 4)

'Wu Yi Fan and Park Chanyeol Si Tiang Listrik'

at Canada,unknown time

"Krisss!"panggil momnya

"ada apa sih mom?!"tanya Kris jengkel

"kamu itu kalau mandi jangan lama-lama dongg nanti mom tinggal lho"kata momnya

"aku masil luluran mom [hadehhh... masa gitu aja luluran]"Kata Kris yang ternyata di dalam kamar mandi

"hadehhh... anak mom tiap jari luluran aja nanti kulitmu rusak"

"gwenchana mom terserah aku dong mom"kata Kris sambil ke luar kamar mandi

Ya.. namanya Kris,tetapi nama panjangnya adalah Wu Yi adalah orang Cina,tetapi saat dia SMP dia pindah ke Canada entah kenapa dia pindah ke Canada karena yang dengan tinggi 187cm [tinggi amat ya?] itu menjadi Kapten basket yang sangat di gilai oleh para Perempuan [karena memang parasnya yang ganteng bangett...].

"mom mau pergi kemana sih?"tanya Kris

"mom mau shopping,mau ikut gak?"tanya Mom

"ahh... nggakkk!"teriak kris tidak mau "aku nanti di kejar-kejar sama fan yang fanatikkk bangetttt![kena virus lebay dehhh]"kata Kris

"waeyo?bagus kan kalau kamu punya fan?"tanya Mom Kris

"NOOO MOM NOOO!"teriak Kris sampai membuat anjingnya tadi lagi tidur langsung terlonjak kaget.

"LET'S GO KRIS!"ajak Mom Kris sambil narik lengannya Kris

"NOOOOOO!"

Kris segera melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman momnya [wihhh... Momnya jadi elang dehh hehehe...] dan saat itu Momnya lansung menatap tajam ke arah bergidik ngeri akhirnya dia menurut saja dan Momnya menarik lengan Kris lagi,tetapi ternyata ada Chanyeol yang datang ke rumahnya.

"HEY KRISSS!"panggil Seorang namja yang seperti tiang listrik gara-gqra terlalu tinggi seperti Kris

Kris sangat lega sekali karena pada saat yang tepat sekali Chanyeol sudah datang menemuinya.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kris yang Tersenyum sangat lebar [sampai Giginya yang putihh banget menyala (?)].

"HEY TO YEOL!"jawab Kris sambil melepaskan cengkraman tanganya "kita mau kemana?"

"hmmm... I Don't Know Kris"

"ke Bioskop yuk ada Film yang baguss"

"Okay kris,Aunt kita pergi dulu ya"pamit Chanyeol

"Mom perginya sama adik aja yaa"kata Kris sambil mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan duluan

"Yess Kris,hati-hati ya"Kata Mom memberi tahu

"ya mom"jawab Kris

Kris segera menaik ke sepeda motor [yang sangat kerennnn... (Author alay hahaha...)] dan Chanyeol juga menaiki sepeda motornya yang mengilap [hahahaha..].Sekarang mereka siap-siap untuk berangkat ke Bioskop dan Saat itu ada fans yang selalu mengikuti Kris dan Krise cepat-cepat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lagi sedangkan Chanyeol dia hanyw bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan Hyungnya.

"KYAAA... KRISS!"teriaknya

"hehehe..."Chanyeol terkekeh

"YOEL GET INN!"perintah Kris

"hehehe... ne Kris hyung"jawab Chanyeol sambil cepat-cepat lari ke dalam rumah Kris.

Fansnya yang tadi teriak [seperti liat Hantu] langsung mengejar Chanyeol yang ternyata Sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya hanya tersenyum lebarrrr banget sampai gak keliatan mukanya sedangkan Kris dia wajahnya sangat pucat pasi seperti di seribu banteng (?).ternyata momnya Kris juga melihat anaknya sendiri yang dikejar oleh fansnya.

"Kenapa Kris?"tanya Mom Kris menahan tawa

"tidak apa-apa mom"jawab Kris lesu

"hehehe... kamu kayak dikejar apa ajaa hahaha!"kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa sekeras-kerasnya [gila nih anak!].

"AWAS YA!"

"I'm sorryyy hehehe..."kata Chanyeol terkekeh lagi

"Mom mau shopping dulu ya..."kata Mom pamit

"me too"kata adiknya Kris

"okay,aku mau dikamar 's go Yeol"kata Kris sambil berjalan pergi

"ne,goodbye!"kata Chanyeol

"Goodbye too Yeol"jawab adiknya Kris

Chanyeol segera mengikuti Kris yang berjalan dengan linglung kadang-kadang juga Chanyeol terkekeh pelan gara-gara kelakuan hyungnya yang terlalu lucu [hahah...].Kria berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya yang tadi telah ditutup oleh momnya segera menyerbu kamar Kris sebelum Kris masuk walaupun begitu Kris tidak marah kepada Chanyeol.

"Semangat dong Kris Hyungg!"kata Chanyeol yang masih saja diikuti dengan beberapa bahasa Korea.

"I don't want"jawab Kris singkat

"Why?"tanya Chanyeol

"... bukan urusanmu..."kata Kris

"huhhh"desah Chanyeol pelan

"kenapa ya kok aku selalu dikejar-kejar tapi,kamu gak?"tanya Kris

"ne?"

"apa sih yang buat aku selalu dikejar-kejar"

"enggg... I don't know hyungg"

"Gantengkah aku?"

"hahahaha.. ya iyalah hyung,hyung tuh ganteng banget sampai-sampai aku iri"

"ohh ya?kamu iri sama aku?"

"ne... hyung hehehe..."

"kamu ganteng tapi,kok gak dikejar-kejar ya?"

"hah?aku ganteng?!"

"iya masa kamu gak ngerasa sih?"

"ya merasa sihh.. tapi,aku gak boleh kepedean..."

"tapi,kamu memang kepedean Yeolll"

"hehehe... gwenchana hyung"

"ehhh... kita sekarang kan di Canada jadi sekarang kita harus pake bahasa inggriss"

"waeyo hyung? kan gwenchana kan kalau aku masih pake bahasa korea?"

"tapi,kamu juga nyuruh aku gak boleh pake bahasa Cina?"

"ne... kan bahasa Cina kan lebih susah"

"bahasa korea juga lebih susah"

"sudahlah hyung.. tapi,kan hyung juga bisa bahasa Korea kan?"

"iyaa"

"nahh.. dan aku gak bisa bahasa Cina"

"kamu kan udah aku ajarin?"

"iyaa.. udah tapi,aku gak begitu bisa ngomongnya"

"ohhhh..."

"waeyo hyung?"

"gak"

"sekarang kita mau ngapain hyung?"

"eenggg... main monopoli aja"

"ya udah mana monopolinya?"

"tuhh.. di lemari tolong ambilin"

"ne hyungg"

Chanyeol segera mengambil mainan Monopoli dari dalam lemari setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke tempat sedari tadi dia dan Kris berdebat [idiiih dasar Chanyeol].

Kris langsung menerima monopoli yang tadi telah diambilkan oleh Chqnyeol dan langsung menatanya [kayak menata kue aja].

"Nihh!"kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan monopoli kepunyaan Kris

"thank's"kata Kris sambil mengambil Monopolinya

"chonmaneyo hyung"

"Kamu duluan!"Perintah Kris

"ne..."kata Chanyeol "aku berhenti di sini"

"kalau begitu sekarang aku"

"ne hyung"

"aku berhenti disini"

mereka sangat sibuk sekali sampai-sampai mereka tidak mengenal waktu,tetapi akhirnya permainan mereka berhenti karena dari tadi Yoel korupsi dan akhirnya Kris bangkrut.

"Ehhh... kamu dari tadi jangan Korupsi Dong"kata Kris

"masalah hyung?"tanya Yeol dengan memasang muka paling tidak berdosa [ahhh... dasar Yeol!]

"ya iyalah aku jadi bangkrut nihh!"kata Kris frustasi [hahaha... dari tadi bisanya frustasi]

"hahaha... sorry hyung lha kan uangku cuma dikit"

"halahhh alasan kamu udah aku kasih uang yang banyak"

"dan itu juga buat beli rumah"

"kan kamu udah aku beliin rumah?!"

"mana hah?!"

"oh ya?"

"ne!"

"itu!"

"hahaha... itu kan cuma mainan,aku maunya yang asli"

"yahhh... kalau yang asli beli sendiri dong!"

"hehehe... ya udah ayo main lagi"

"jangan korupsi lagi dong!"[ternyata Kris tau apa yang mau Author omongin]

"hehehe... kalau memang uangku ada dikit"

"helehhh"

"hahahaha!"

"kenapa ketawa?"

"gwenchana hyung cuma lucu aja"

"lucu kenapa?"

"hyung lucu banget masa gitu aja cemberut"

"iya-iya ayo main lagi"

"yoii"

-TBC-

Sorry kalau geje and aneh haha... makasih ya yang sudah baca ffku :)

Seperti biasa tolong tinggalkan coment :)

Gomawo :)) :P


End file.
